


You can buy me two

by DragonFly18



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, M/M, Pining, Post-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFly18/pseuds/DragonFly18
Summary: Steve sighed deeply, eyes closed and head resting on his arms, fingers still twirling his empty glass. 'Have you ever walked into a situation knowing how it was going to end, and yet you let yourself fall into it anyway? Then when what you thought would happen, what you fear would happen, actually happens...'The stranger hummed, obviously contemplating, 'I can't say I have no...'Steve huffed, slightly irritated. 'How do you do that?'A soft chuckle and with amusement clear in his voice, 'I guess by never doing what's expected' is the reply.Steve felt the guy lean in towards him, breath hot on his ear, 'So can I buy you a drink?'Feeling his lips twitch into a smile, Steve raised his head turning to the stranger, boldly telling him, 'You can buy me two'





	You can buy me two

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this fic is based on one I was writing before - I Call It Magic When I'm Next To You - but I've scrapped it and started again. 
> 
> Summary based off of a scene from the Once Upon A Time series.
> 
> Updates will come regularly, planning on updating by next week :)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

\- Flashback -

'It hurts, doesn't it? Loving someone only to realise that they don't feel the same'

A wounded gasp caught in my throat, 'What? But I thought you....'

He looked at me impassively, his eyes void of any expression. 'Let me guess...you thought that after a little drunken fumble I was in love with you too? Don't you see? I was drunk and you were just there. It didn't, no, it doesn't mean anything to me'

Every word felt like a blunt knife was delving itself deeper into my chest, winding me. I could hardly breathe. 'So, what, you expect me to pretend that nothing happened? You know what you mean to me....how am I supposed to move on from this? To forget?'

I laughed, sounding hysterical but I didn't care. 'How could you do that to me? Tell me you cared for me too, just so you could sate your curiosity and then up and leave when you felt like it. How can you do that to someone? I can't believe I was so stupid as to let you fool me into thinking that you cared for me.' 

Staring into my eyes he told me exasperatedly, 'You don't get it, do you? It was some fun. I was curious, intoxicated and it seemed exciting at the time. Don't be such a baby about it. You're making everyone stare at us'

All the energy seeped out of me. Tears that had gathered in the corner of my eyes slid down my cheeks. How could I have been so stupid?

\- End of Flashback -

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think so far? Feel free to comment
> 
> More to come soon!


End file.
